The Royal Guard 2
by supernerd38
Summary: Its been a year since Flashlight was born and the mysterious stallion has been reappearing more often what will Flashlight do when he comes face to face with the mysterious stallion? (Part 2 of The Royal Guard)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Supernerd38 here and I just wanted to say thanks for the 100 reviews and as promised here is the Royal Guard 2 and I actually like how this chapter turned out so yeah dont want to bored you so here it is The Royal Guard2 (Disclaimer) I do not own mlp.**

Twilight and Flash woke up to a very excited FL(A/N. FL=flashlight) jumping on their bed it had been a year since FL was born and today was a very exciting day for him.

"Mom,Dad wake up! It's my Birthday" FL said jumping on the bed excitedly.

"We know FL I wrote it on all of my calenders" Twilight said standing stretching her wings.

Twilight looked to the otherside of the bed to see her Husband doing the exact same thing.

"Good morning Champ! and Happy Birthday" Flash said messing with FL.

"Quit it you 2" Twilight said as Flash put FL down.

"Good morning Princess" Flash said kissing Twilight.

Twilight just shook her head at the Nickname her Husband has given her.

"Good morning" she said back to her Husband.

"FL do you think you can do mommy a favor and go wake up your uncle" Twilight asked as FL started to Trot to Spikes room downstairs.

"3..2..1" Twilight said.

There was a huge "SURPRISE" shout downstairs.

"Might as well go join them" Twilight said but was stopped by Flash.

"Where do you think your going?" Flash asked looking at Twilight.

"Umm down stairs?" Twilight said consfused.

"Not yet Princess" Flash said with a smile making Twilight Blush.

**DownStairs...**

"Happy Birthday" FL heard from everybody as they started to play some party games.

After about half an hour later Twilight and Flash came down stairs joining the party.

"It's present time!" Pinkie pie said as she grabbed all the presents and threw them on FL Who stopped them just in time with his magic.

"Nice catch FL" Twilight said with a proud smile.

After a few hours the party died down and everyone started to go home.

"Thank you for coming" FL said as everyone was exiting out the door.

"Now that was an awesome Birthday!"FL said trotting up to his parents.

"I got a tuxedo and cape from Auntie Rarity, Cupcakes from Auntie Pinkie Pie,Some weights from Auntie Rainbow, A blanket from Auntie Applejack, And Aunt Fluttershy gave me some toys like this new toy train!"FL said showing his parents his new things.

"Did you say Thank you to every pony?"Twilight asked playfully glaring at him.

"yes" He said doing the same thing.

"We'll this mess isn't going to clean itself" Flash said picking up wrapping paper.

"I got it Flash" Spike said coming in to the room with a broom.

"You three go on a head and celebrate FL's birthday" Spike said sweeping.

Twilight looked at Flash then at Spike.

"Are you sure Spike? Don't you want us to help you so you can come with us?" Twilight asked looking at Spike.

"Its fine Twilight besides I got a few things to do today" Spike said pushing them out the door.

"but-" Twilight said but was stopped by the door slamming in front of her face.

"Okay So where would you like to go now FL?" Flash asked puting his son on his back.

"Can we go watch A movie?,I heard night of the living zomponys is playing!" FL said excitedlly.

"Yes we can!" Flash said excited but cleared his throat.

"If its okay with your mom" Flash said looking over at Twilight.

"Pleaseeeeeee" Both FL and Flash said as Twilight signed.

"Fine...but if this movie gives you nightmares scream for your dad in the night im pretty sure he'll be just as scared as you" Twilight said as they troted to the movies.

"3 tickets to Night of the living zomponys please" Twilight said as a gray stallion with orange hair gave her the tickets.

"That'll be 10 bits" The gray stallion said as Twilight paid and they all started to trot to the consetions stand.

After carefully choosing what they wanted they entered the room were they would be watching the movie and sat all the way at the top.

3 Hours later FL and Flash came out of the theatre with scared faces and Twilight just laughing at there faces.

"It wasnt that scary" Twilight said as she started to trot and turned around to see FL ana Flash standing on the same spot.

Twilight signed as she used her magic to levitate them out of the theatre and threw in to a pond.

About 10 seconds later FL and Flash came up to the surface spitting out water and looked up to see Twilight snickering.

"Chase after your mom!" Flash said as he and FL started to fly over to Twilight.

Twilight's eyes widened and she started to run.

"Catch me if you can!" Twilight said running to A mountain and teleporting away as Flash crashed in to the mountain.

He fell back and saw Twilights above his head his eyes just like derpys.

"Dad are you okay?"FL said as Flash shook his head.

"Im fine" Flash said dusting himself off.

"Now lets go find your mother" Flash said flying off with FL.

Twilight wore a disguise as she saw her husband and son flying around to look for her.

Twilight mentally laughed when they passed by her but stopped in mid tracks when she saw her husband and son were in front of her cornering her.

"We can talk about this right?" Twilight asked as Flash and FL just shook their heads.

"Look! zomponys!" Twilight exclaimed as Flash and FL turned around and said "Where?" as they gave Twilight time to escape.

But to Twilight's luck they caught her and threw her in to the pond.

"Were even now" Flash said as he brohoofed FL while Twilight shook the water off her body.

"How about we go get some dinner and head home" Twilight suggested.

"Yeah!" FL said as they started to trot to a restaurant.

**At the restaurant...**

"Prince Flash and Princess Twilight always a pleasure" said a stallion with a blue mane and cream coat.

"And I see you have brought the young prince" He said looking down at FL.

"Right this way please" He said guiding them to a booth.

**After dinner...**

"Lets get going" Flash said as they walked out of the restaurant and headed home.

"Shhh He's sleeping" Twilight said pointing her head towards FL on her back.

"Would you like me to carry him?" Flash asked looking at Twilight.

"He's not that heavy" Twilight said as she used her wings to wrap FL.

Flash moved a little closer to Twilight and wrapped his wing around her and Flash.

"I still wonder how I managed to marry a beutiful mare like you" Flash said smiling making Twilight blush.

"And I still wonder how you still make me blush" Twilight said giggling as she kissed Flash.

**Please Review should I continue? well no sign of that mysterious stallion yet! but maybe in the next chapter who knows? Btw I was gonna have this last week but my uncle invited me to go metal detecting so sorry. If you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews. Bye! :)**


	2. Flare Sentry

Twilight and Flash walked in to the library to find a well cleaned and sparkling library Twilight took a deep breath.

"Good job Spike" Twilight said to herself as she started to walk up the stairs with FL.

"Are you coming Flash?" Twilight asked noticing Flash was not following.

"You go on with FL I have something to take care of" Flash said as Twilight continued walking up the stairs.

Twilight carefully lifted FL with her magic and put him in his bed.

"Goodnight my little Prince" Twilight said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Twilight walked to her own bed and fell asleep.

**With Flash..**

Flash was laying on the ground reading the letter over and over again.

"My brothers coming to visit?" Flash said to himself as he kept reading the letter.

"And whats worst is he is coming tomorrow!" Flash said as he thought.

"How am I gonna tell Twilight? I never told her about my Brother!" Flash said to himself.

"Flash?" Said a weary and tired voice.

Flash turned around to see Spike standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Spike what are you doing up?" Flash asked as he put the letter in his wing.

"I heard a noise so I came up here to check" Spike said as he sat next to Flash.

"And from what I heard you were depressed about something?" Spike asked.

"What?...No!" Flash said as Spike gave him a face.

"Well.. Ill tell but you cant tell Twilight!" Flash said to Spike.

"Okay" Spike said he leaned in to hear.

_"My brothers coming to visit and Twilight doesnt even know he exists I didnt even know he was alive either!" _Flash whispered in to Spikes ear.

"Your gonna have to tell her You cant keep that A secret forever" Spike said giving a serious face.

"I know hes coming tomorrow" Flash said as Spikes eyes widened.

"He's coming tomorrow?!" Spike said as Flash covered Spikes mouth as he listened to Twilight shifting in the bed.

"Shhh!" Flash said as Spike smiled sheepishly.

"Yes hes coming Tomorrow He doesn't even know FL exists" Flash said pulling out the letter.

"Does he know about Twilight?" Spike said reading the note.

"Yes he heard about my and Twilight's wedding in the Equestria Daily papers" Flash said thinking.

"If I were you I would tell Twilight soon!" Spike said standing.

"Anyway I got to go catch up on some sleeping" Spike said yawning as he said goodnight to Flash and walked to his room.

"Goodnight" Flash said as he started to walk up the stairs to see FL sound asleep he looked over to the bed to see Twilight sleeping too.

Flash Quietly walked over to FL's bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead and As carefully and quietly as he could crawled in to bed giving Twilight a kiss on the forehead as well which ended up making Twilight shift around and hug him.

**The next morning...**

Flash opened his eyes to see Twilight still sleeping he looked in the direction of FL's bed to see him sleeping as well.

Flash slipped out of bed and started to walk down stairs.

Flash opened the Fridge and took out all the things he could grab and started to cook.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Twilight woke up and looked to see Flash missing she stood and stretched her wings she started to walk downstairs.

Twilight walked in to the kitchen to see Flash sitting at the table a note in his mouth and many things layed out to eat.

Twilight levitated the note to her and read _"I love u" _making her smile.

"I love you too!" Twilight said as she kissed Flash.

After eating Flash cleared his throat.

"Twilight I need to tell you something" Flash said looking in to her eyes as she stayed quiet.

"I haven't told you this but I have A...brother" Flash said as he waited for her reaction.

"You have a brother?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I have a brother and hes coming here today and he doesn't know about FL" Flash said looking at Twilight.

"Why didn't you tell me you had A brother!?" Twilight yelled shocked that Flash didn't tell her this.

"I didn't know he was still alive!" Flash said thinking back to when he was a filly.

"When I was just A baby he joined the Royal Guards and he got called to go in to war and me and my parents never saw him again" Flash said looking down Twilight feeling sorry for him.

"Im sorry I didnt know" Twilight said nuzzling him.

"Its not your fault I should have told you sooner" Flash said nuzzling her back as they heard somepony yawn.

"Whats all the yelling?" FL said eyes half closed looking at his parents.

"FL would you like some muffins?" Flash said quickly picking up the plate of muffins.

"Me and your mom were just arguing about which muffin was better chocolate or blueberry" Flash said with a smile.

"No thanks Dad im not hungry" FL said sitting down.

"FL do you want to meet your uncle?" Twilight asked looking at Flash.

"But hes downstairs sleeping" FL said confused.

"Not Spike your Dads brother" Twilight said as FL got interested.

"When is he coming?" FL asked excited flapping his wings.

"Today!" Flash said unexpectedly.

"Today?" Twilight and FL said.

"Yes in about An hour" Flash said.

"I got to clean the library!" Twilight said running out of the room.

**About An Hour Later...**

Twilight, Flash and FL were at the Train stop waiting for Flash's brother.

"Dad what is he like?" FL asked looking up at Flash.

"I don't really know He left before I could even walk" Flash said as they saw A train approaching.

"That's his train" Flash said as the train stopped pony's UN boarding.

"Flash!" Said a stallion who looked exactly like Flash except with a lighter coat.

Flash turned to see his brother standing right in front of him Twilight and FL.

"Its been A long time" Said Flash's brother hugging Flash.

"Twilight, FL I like you to meet my brother Flare Sentry" Flash said as Twilight shook his hoof.

"Nice to meet you" Twilight said with a smile.

"The pleasures all mine Princess" Flare said with a smile.

"Whos this?" Flare said looking at FL.

"That would be your Nephew FlashLight" Flash said standing next to Twilight.

"Nephew?" Flare said as he looked closely at FL.

"Well he does look kind of like you" Flare said as he gave FL a nuggie.

"Why dont we catch up with you and " Flare said as they began walking FL behind them.

**To be continued...**

**Cliffhanger! I know I havent been posting but you know my cousin had a kid and i was visiting all week and I got a new laptop :D so sorry for not updating often and btw "A Fresh Start" will be put on hold till further notice thanks and please Review i love reading the feedback Bye! :)**


	3. FL?

**Hey Guys Supernerd38 here with a quick update saying that if I am not writing storys lately it is because my Creative writing teacher is making us write a 30,000 word novel in one month I know right crazy but it is for a grade and I do want good grades so anyway here is chapter 3.**

Flash walks down the stairs of the library seeing his brother reading a book were he would sleep some nights before Twilight and him wed.

"Flare, Twilight is still helping FL in his Tux" Flash said to his brother.

"So this dinner is just for me?" Flare asked standing.

"Yes, Twilight thought it would be nice for you to meet the girls" Flash said with a smile.

"That's real nice of her I hope I make a good first impression" Flare said as he pulled on his Tuxedo.

"I'm sure you will and FL and his little friends have something special for you" Flash said remembering.

"DAD! That was suppose to be a surprise!" FL said walking down the stairs.

FL tripped on one of the stairs but before he met the ground he caught himself with magic.

"I did it!" FL said cheering.

Twilight walked down the stairs wearing a pink glittery dress her hair the same with out her crown.

Flash's mouth dropped but Flare closed it with his hoof.

"Princess you look marvelous" Flash and Flare said simultaneously.

Twilight blushed at there complements and made their way to the dinner party.

They approached there destination seeing the girls and FL's friends.

FL hoof bumped all his friends.

"Twilight!" The girls said as they had a group hug.

"Girls I would like you to meet Flash's brother Flare" Twilight said as she pointed her hoof to Flare.

"Flare this is ,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy" Twilight said as they greeted him pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you all" Flare said shaking each of there hoofs.

They all sat and began chating of many things.

The lights started to go out grabbing the attention of everypony.

FL cleared his throat as everypony looked in his direction.

"This is for my Uncle Flare who I did not know existed untill today" FL said as he walked behind the curtain.

Sweetie belle,Scootaloo,Applebloom,FL and Buttons walked out doing little acrobatic tricks ending it with a pyramid.

Everypony began to cheer,stomp there hoofs and whistling.

They all took bows smiling happily.

"NOW!" Screamed someone as black as night stallions landed on their tables.

"GET THAT ONE!" Said a Stallion pointing at FL.

FL gulped and started to run as everyone started panicking and trying to fight.

FL stoped as he was surrounded by 4 stallions.

They grabbed FL and screached letting the others know they have captured him.

"FL!" Twilight and Flash screamed.

Flash,Flare and Rainbow Dash opened there wings as they took off following them.

The stallion looked back to see them with a determined face to get back FL.

The stallion screached as stallions came from no where attacking them.

"DAD!" FL screamed as he saw his dad trying to fend off them.

"FL!" Flash screamed as he broke free from them.

He flew up and looked around.

"FL?" Flash asked looking around but seeing nothing but clouds.

"FL?" Flash said looking around.

"FL!" Flash screamed as he started to weep for his son.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Yes This is short I know but guess what? I will be updating this story so much on those 2 weeks we have for break :D**

**Anyway you know the drill Review and stuff like that! and you can bet you will see this story updated faster And yes there is going to be a plot twist someone asked in the comments and IRL I screamed "YES!" XD but you will have to wait to find out! Bye! :)**


	4. Realization

**Hey! Supernerd38 here and just wanna say the last chapter was kind of rushed so yeah sorry about that and the fact that its short as well -.- on with the story!**

FL opened his eyes slowly he looked around and saw his hoofs were chained his wings were squeezed tight he looked up to see a candle on the wall giving him little light to see.

"Poor little Flashlight must be scared out of his mind" Said a pony in the shadows.

"W-Who are you?" FL asked scared.

"None of your concern for now" He said walking back a little.

"What do you want from me?" FL asked.

"Oh I want nothing from you but I can't say the same about your parents" He said.

"What do you want with my parents?" FL asked trying to break free.

"You'll find out soon enough" He said as he disappeared in to the shadows pushing out a plate of hay and a water bowl.

"I'm not a dog you know" FL screamed as he put his head down.

The man watched him from the shadows seeing what he would do could do.

"My parents will come for me" FL said to himself.

"My parents will come for me" FL said again as he layed down tears in his eyes.

The stallion felt sympathy but quickly shook his head.

"No!" The stallion said as he walked out of the door.

"Make sure he stays in their and don't let shadow fire in there" He said as the Guards stood straight with serious faces.

The stallion walked up the stairs thinking of a plan.

"I shall send them a letter on how to find me but have a threat on it" The stallion started to laugh.

**With Everyone else...**

Flash and Flare landed at the door of the library.

Flash signed and opened the door where everyone were there waiting for them to get back.

Twilight looked at Flash but he just put his head down.

Flash sat next to Twilight silence took over the room everyone deep in thought.

There was a knock at the door everyone just stared until an envelope slipped under the door.

Flash and Twilight looked at each other and then looked back at the note.

Twilight levitated the note and opened it and gave it to Flash for him to read.

_" Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Sentry_

_I have captured your precious prince if you ever want to see him again you will do exactly as I say my demands are simple turn your self over to me and ill let your son go where he can live with the royal sisters or his aunt your choice " _Flash read.

"_Be in the middle of the ever free where I personally will be there to see you" _Flash kept reading.

"Yours Truly anonymous" Twilight finished as she looked at the back of the note to see a map in the back.

"oh my" Flutter shy said putting her hoof to her mouth.

There was along pause untill Twilight finally spoke.

"I-I" Twilight said trying to think.

Flash put his hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight started to weep quietly in Flash's chest as he tried to sooth her by whispering sweet nothings in to her ear.

The door to the library suddenly opened revealing Princess Celestia,Luna, and Cadence with Shining Armor and Skyla.

"Twily! we came as fast we could!" Shining Armor said trotting to his sister as they hugged.

"How did you know I was in distress?" Twilight asked.

"Spike sent me a letter telling me that you were in trouble" Celestia said.

Twilight looked to see Spike waving sheepishly.

"What do you propose we do?" Luna asked her big sister.

"Me and Twilight did receive this letter from FL's pony napper" Flash said hoofing over the letter.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"That' it!" Twilight said as she ran up the stairs.

"What's what?" Every pony asked as they followed.

Twilight stood on the balcony as she looked up at the night sky.

"I hope this works" Twilight said as she began to concentrate.

Twilight's horn started to glow very bright as she sent a beam in to the air.

Twilight breathed heavily as she was happy for her accomplishment.

"I hoped that worked" Twilight said looking in to the night sky.

Twilight walked back inside to explain what she had just done.

**With FL**

FL looked at the ground a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Hi" FL heard a squeaky voice say as he was tooken back,

In front of FL stood a dark gray colt with a black mane he looked to see the colt was a alicorn.

"H-Hello" FL said afraid of what he was gonna do.

"My names Shadow fire I'm suppose to rule all this when my dad passes away" Shadow said flying around.

"I'm Flashlight but you can call me FL I'm a Prince where I live and your that scary Pony's son?" FL asked with one eye raised.

"Yeah my mom was a changeling making me part changeling!" Shadow said as he turned in to FL.

"Your mom wouldn't happen to be Chrysalis?" FL asked looking at Shadow up and down.

"Yeah! that's her but I only get to see her on a few occasions since she was turned to stone" Shadow said sadly.

"How so?" FL asked.

"Well I was very little when my mom stormed off with some of the changelings saying she was going to take over canterlot something my father could not do because he wasn't that evil" Shadow explained.

"So when my dad found out that my mom had been turned to stone it broke his heart making him madder then ever and swore to get revenge!" Shadow said as he took deep breaths.

"So is that why I'm here?, Your dad wants to get revenge on my parents!" FL suddenly realized.

**Cliffhanger once again! Yes, I'm back! Please Review and if you have any suggestions leave them in reviews or PM me which ever you like! Also quick note that my other story's are still on hold because I have to think of Idea's and that i'm mainly working on this story. So theirs that and yes Christmas has passed but I just wan to say Happy holidays and Happy New year! Anyway Please review! Bye! :D**


End file.
